Space 1999 - Goodbye Lee
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Watching Terra Nova drift away, Helena Russell says a final goodbye to her husband.


I don't own Space 1999.

How many of you are happy that Space 1999 is getting a Big Finish revival? I am. I am looking forward to hearing the new take on the series, and with Mark Bonnar as John Koenig, it should be amazing.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Goodbye Lee.

As she watched the moon drift further and further out of range of the world the Alphans had dubbed "Terra Nova," and with morale at an all-time low now they knew they were not going to leave the confines of the moonbase and begin a fresh new start a long way from their own world, although they now knew full well if they did try to colonise the planet then it would mean their deaths, Dr Helena Russell, the CMO of Moonbase Alpha couldn't help but feel like she suddenly had closure. And yet her heartfelt as if it were breaking all over again because she was saying goodbye to her husband.

For five long years, she had been a widow since the Astro 7 mission had claimed the life of her husband, or so she had thought. She had thought that her husband and the rest of the Astro 7 space crew had burned up in Jupiter's atmosphere but instead the crew had burned up thanks to an unknown form of radiation that had somehow transplanted Lee from the Sol system all the way out here; Helena didn't even _**know **_how many light years separated this planet from Earth, how many galaxies….

And yet as the moon drifted further and further away from Terra Nova, the scientist in Helena wondered how her husband had ended up light-years from Earth and had found himself on this world, and how he had even been _transformed _into antimatter when that horrifying vision of the moon and Alpha being destroyed occurred. Helena had to swallow as she remembered the vision of the atmospheric seals and the plastics on Alpha and on the Eagle melting and losing integrity, before the moon itself exploded and the planet turned into hell before Lee had returned, looking just like he had done when he had left for the Astro 7 launch.

The vision of Lee who had been brought up with the first survey Eagle had struggled to survive because he was not of their world. No wonder he had been unconscious for most of it, and little wonder there had been those strange spikes of energy, how he had shown no sign of being alive even though he was alive.

But on the planet, he was himself, the man she had known. Lee, or whatever he was now if she looked at it from a more scientific perspective though to her he would always be her husband, the man with whom she had married and fallen in love with, had told her that if she did not leave and leave quickly, then things would become much worse.

Helena believed him; after all the Alphans had failed to believe him before, now she knew he was right, and she had no particular desire to stay on the planet if it meant she would have to live in a perpetual storm, and who knew what else would happen if she didn't leave quickly. Lee and she had embraced, and she had felt the passage of time itself run backwards, and everything on the planet had returned to the same lush beauty it had been before. All the devastation was now gone, but even better John and the others were still alive, and they seemed to know what had happened, and they knew the danger. Victor had merely been wryly sarcastic when he had said Operation Exodus had been readied; he knew what had happened, and he had no intention of letting a single Eagle lift so much as an inch off of the landing platforms.

John had cancelled Operation Exodus, and now the moon was once more drifting aimlessly through space. No-one was talking much, though she had heard one or two people reflect on the chaos of the vision they'd experienced, but nothing more than that. The Alphans didn't know just how far that vision had worked and how they'd returned to normal with their memories intact, and if they didn't know now then it was unlikely they ever would.

And yet…Helena wondered how long Lee had been on the planet. What had he been doing now he was transformed into antimatter? As she watched as the planet became smaller and smaller, she knew that whatever he was now, he was still out there.

But the wife in Helena felt as though she were dying once more.

It had nearly killed her when she had heard the first time about the Astro 7 mission disaster. She had no idea what was going to happen to her now, but thankfully now she had some closure, she hoped to move on with her life.

But as she watched the planet drift away, she had one last thing to share with her husband before she moved on completely with her life, "Goodbye Lee."


End file.
